Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale, California is the fictional city that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. Descriptions Dimmsdale is the hometown of Timmy Turner. It is often mentioned as a huge metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, it is revealed that Dimmsdale has the population of 625,348. Quite a small population for such a large looking city. Aside from just being named Dimm'sdale for Dale Dimm, it might also point out that a lot of the people are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and also don't read all the fine print of documents (as revealed when The Mayor says that he is their mayor-for-life, and no one knew that when they voted). This is the only city featured in the show. The farthest that Timmy and his parents have gone away from home is the outskirts of '''Dimmsdale '(except in one episode in which the Turners take a beat up R.V. to Niagara Falls and the "Pencil Pushing Museum" (Timmy's dad's job), both of which are supposed to be in Canada). Dimmsdale is the place where weird things happen because of Timmy's out of hand wishes! Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local theater) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California as revealed in "Christmas Every Day" and "Fairy Idol". History Dimmsdale was founded in 1664 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Alden Bitterroot. But when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daleburg, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale. Timeline *1665: A town is formed and gets named after Dale Dimm. *1697: Dimmsdale is incorporated. *1765: Dimmsdale celebrates 100 years of foundation. *1776: Dimmsdale is announced to be a town in the United States. *1823: Dimmsdale Flatts is formed. *1841: Dimmsdale grows in population due to the California Gold Rush. *1850: California becomes a state. **Dimmsdale relocates to San Diego County, California. *1862: Dimmsdale Flatts becomes abandoned. *1864: Dimmsdale celebrates 200 years of foundation. *1890: Industrial power forms in Dimmsdale. *1907: Dimmsdale relocates to Imperial County, California. *1923: Big businesses form in Dimmsdale. *1929: Dimmsdale is hit hard by the stock market crash. *1930: Old cartoon-style Fairly Odd Parents was filmed. *1948: The Dimmsdale Dam is built. *1955: The Mayor of Dimmsdale is born. *1962: "Dad", Sheldon Dinkleburg, and Denzel Q. Crocker are born in Dimmsdale. *1963: "Mom" is born in Dimmsdale. *1965: Dimmsdale celebrates 300 years of celebration. *1972: Denzel Crocker Day forms and folds. *1984: Denzel Crocker gives "The Big News" at Dimmsdale University. It is his theory on fairy godparents. He ends up getting laughed at. *1986: Chompy the Goat rescues babies from a burning pre-school/daycare, and managed to change their diapers. **Dimmsdale is incorporated into a city. **The Turners move to their current home, and the Dinkleburgs move into their current homes afterward. *2000: Vicky begins babysitting Timmy after he called Vicky's babysitting service. *2001: Dimmsdale is incorporated as a city. *2002: Dimmsdale suffers 20 days of Christmas. *2004: Chompy is free to come and go. *2006: Timmy, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Cosmo, Wanda, Vicky, and all the other residents of Dimmsdale mysteriously get zapped through a hole that eventually ends them up in Misfit Land (and so did Retroville). *2021: Timmy is married and has Tommy and Tammy Turner with an unknown wife (possibly Tootie or Trixie) *2023A: In an alternate future, Dimmsdale is abandoned under the dictatorship of Vicky (of course, Timmy changes the future). *2056: Mr. Turner "expires". Points of interest *The Dimmadome, a multiuse sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) *Dimmsdale High School **Its football/soccer field *Dimmsdale Ballpark *Dimmsdale 500 Raceway *Bankee Stadium, a parody of Yankee Stadium *The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon *Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC *An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house *Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza-Time Theater *The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden *Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria *Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory *Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium *Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory *Knife Factory *Make-Up Factory *Dimmsdale Tower *Mom's Office Building *Dad's Office Building *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Snerd Elementary School *Dimmsdale Middle School *F.U.N. Military Academy *Dimmsdale City Hall *Chompy the Goat Museum *Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History *Dimmsdale Police Department *Dimmsdale Fire Dept *St. Dimmsdale Hospital *Dimmsdale Jail *Dimmsdale Zoo *Dimmsdale Aquarium *Turner's Miniature Golf *Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center *Action News 7 Studios *KTIM Radio Station *KVKY Radio Station *The Skatepark *AdrenaLand (amusement park) *Escalatorland (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) *Dimmsdale Drive-in theater *Dimmsdale Supermarket *Wall 2 Wall Mart *Comic Shop *Explosives N'Things *Girly Stuff *Video Games *Dimmsdale Mall *Timmy's middle-class home *A.J.'s mansion *Chester's trailer *Trixie's mansion *Vicky's home *Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment *Dimmsdale Dam *The Well *Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign Mentioned cities '''Nearby cities: *Brightsdale, California *Brightsburg, California *Cincinnati, Ohio *Dimmsdale Flatts, California *Dimmadome Acres, California Other mentioned cities: *New York City *Retroville *Pompeii (Vesuvius was accidentally erupted by Cosmo) *Pittsburgh (turned into Pittsburgh by Cosmo) *Hollywood *Arlington, Virginia *Butte *Bikini Bottom *Amity Park *Kalamazoo *Gørd *Atlantis (sunk 9 times by Cosmo) Trivia * The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale